Season 2 Episode 9
This episode is the adaptation of Light novel volume 9 chapter 7 and more than half of chapter 8 Synopsis After getting some encouragement from Komachi, Hachiman joins Yui, Yukino and Isshiki in the Kaihin-Soubu meeting. After the meeting, Yukino points out that the situation is far worse than she imagined and they turn to Shizuka for some advice, who in response presents them with four tickets to an Amusement Park. The group then decides to pay a visit there looking for ideas for the Christmas event, but Yukino is already a regular patron of this park with a membership card, so they have one ticket left, and Yui decides to use it to invite someone else. Much to Hachiman's dismay, this cause Hayato and his clique to join them in the park as well. After enjoying several attractions with the others, Hachiman and Yukino end up forcibly separated from them and they decide to take one of the rides just the two of them, having a little heart to heart in the occasion. Reunited with the others, Hachiman watches Isshiki talking to Hayato alone from afar and she suddenly flees in tears, while Hayato stands speechless, showing a serious face. Plot The episode opens with Hachiman lying down on the sofa embarrassed about his request to the service club leading him to roll down. Komachi enters the room and questions Hachiman.Hachiman answers her that he is going through minor identity crisis.Komachi imitates Hachiman in explaining things to him which Hachiman finds to be not amusing. Komachi further states that it is not possible to change Hachiman personality but this type of person is what Komachi likes. The next day in the service club Yukino asks about the time and place to which Hachiman seeks to wait till Yui arrives.Yui arrives in her usually happy mood and closes the gap between Yukino and her seating..The scene shifts to the community centre, where Yukino and Yui witness Iroha's casually handing her grocery bag to Hachiman in silent stares which causes Hachiman to question their silence.They enter the conference room.after the end of the session Yukino and Yui accepts the slackness in the planning committee. Yui questions Hachiman about the plan and the both of them were surprised that he too was clueless. They visit Shizuka in the staff room and she is glad to know that Hachiman followed her advice she then listened to their problems and finds it surprising that they didn't have any idea of what it means to have a Christmas celebration and what Christmas is about in general Shizuka then offers them tickets (4) (which she won in a marriage party twice.)to Destinyland to let them understand more about Christmas parties. Yukino and Hachiman were reluctant to go at this time of the year but Yui tries to persuade Yukino by saying that pan-san's bamboo fight will be new for Christmas but Yukino replies that they are not in a detailed fahsion making Hachiman questions about her knowledge of the subject to which Yukino state it as general knowledge. Finally Hachiman says that he needs help in picking a present for Komachi causing Yukino to finally agree to go and Shizuka then smile at that. Iroha questions if its just the four of them going, Yukino answers that she has a year pass .Iroha then plans on inviting another individual and keeps it as a secret. At the station Hachiman sees his clubmates, Iroha and Hayama clique with the exception of Ooaka and Yamato. Later the group enters the dream land and task sequence of picture and one with the club members alone.While waiting for a ride Tobe freaks out and ask Hayato if he could ride with him enraging both Iroha and Yumiko. While Hina comments about Tobe, Hachiman adds that Hina should help Tobe causing her to retaliate with her BL talk. Later Hina appologise for her request which she feels to be the reason for the awkwardness between the clubmembers but Hachiman doesn't seems to feel like that's the cause and questions about Hina's end which she answers with a thanks. After the ride Iroha seems to be exhausted and was about to trip but she was catched by Yumiko who feels more motherly concern and offered her water to Iroha. Later the club members are shown to ride the Pan San bamboo fight ride. While Yui and Hachiman wows in wonder Yukino ask them to be quiet making Hachiman wonder how much concentration she needs. The group later drops on a Pan San corner where Yumiko express her idea of pan san not being cute causing Yukino to glare and walks forward towards Yumiko in rage but Iroha expresses her thoughts of Pan san being cute to Hayato which calms Yukino. Yui and Yukino while searching for Komachi's present Yui uses a Pan San puppet mimicking Pan San and asking Hachiman what it is that he desires causing them to recall Hachiman's request leading to blushing of Yui. Yui express her wish to visit the amusement park again making Hachiman recall his promise for the Honey toast and again promise Yui to visit another amusement park with her some day. In that precise moment Yukino joins with a Pan San doll. While walking for another ride the group got separated with Yukino and Hachiman in one side while remaining across the baricade. Hachiman ask them move on and that they will catch up. Hachiman and Yukino waits in a queue for the next ride unable to reach Yui's mobile but notices Yukino being disturbed and confirms that it was because of the rides Hachiman offers to leave but Yukino insist that they must go since she was okay with Yui she might be okay with Hachiman. In the ride Yukino explains about her sister meddling which led her to the fear of rides and before the drop Yukino Holds on to Hachiman's blazer and asks him to help her some day. Later Hachiman offers Yukino a drink. When Yukino asked for its price Hachiman refuses to take any leading to an argument. In the middle of which Yukino smiles and recalls their same bickering from their past during the time of their outing for Yui's present. She also recollects how Hachiman was able to see through her sister's facade. Yukino explains her envy of something that her sister has and she doesn't and she also states that she doesn't want to be like her sister anymore but wants something that both Haruno and Hachiman doesn't so that she could save something. When Hachiman question what she wants to save, she smiles at him warmly and repeats the same words of Hachiman. They get reunited with Yui who apologizes for going on ahead. Hachiman notices Yumiko questions about Hayato's absence but Tobe drags her to Hina's side. The lights of the region were switched off and the fire works started while Yukino gazes in wonder Hachiman was able to notice Iroha and Hayato in a distance by the illumination of fireworks. It seems to be Iroha exchanges word cheerfully but Hayama to respond Likely negative shocking Iroha who runs with her mouth covered and tears in her eyes to whom Tobe calls as she runs away. While Yukino still mesmerized from the fire works, Hachiman again looks at Hayama who seemingly looking at the sky in sorrow. Major events *Hachiman's Request are underway and they observe the lack of progress in the planning committee. *Shizuka gives the Service Club a tickets to Destiny Land and to learn more about Christmas. *The Service Club and Iroha Isshiki alongside with Hayato's Clique went to Destiny Land to have fun. *The Reconciliation of the Service Club are shown. *The Service Club saw and unaware that Iroha Isshiki has confessed to Hayama but got rejected in the progress. Character Appearances *Hachiman Hikigaya *Komachi Hikigaya *Yukino Yukinoshita *Yui Yuigahama *Iroha Isshiki *Tamanawa (Voice Only) *Shizuka Hiratsuka *Hayato Hayama *Yumiko Miura *Hina Ebina *Kakeru Tobe *Haruno Yukinoshita (mentioned only) Location Japan #Chiba #*Hikigaya House #*Takashu community center #**Seminar Hall 1 #*Maiham station south entrance #*Arcade (Flashback of crane game scene) #*Fantasy Destiny land dreams #**Universe Mountain ride #**Pan-san Bamboo fight world trip ride #**Pan-san corner (souvenir shop of pan san stuff) #**White castle #*Sobu High School #**Service Club #**Staff room Trivia *The opening theme is again changed as The cups are placed back to their original places. *The eye catcher at the end shows Iroha eating a donut while Haruno now has the Max Coffee and is thinking about Hachiman Gallery S2 EP9 Hachiman 1.png S2 EP9 Hachiman 2.png S2 EP9 Hachiman Komachi 1.png S2 EP9 Hachiman Komachi 2.png S2 EP9 Hachiman Komachi 3.png S2 EP9 Service Club Sign.png S2 EP9 Hachiman 3.png S2 EP9 Hachiman 4.png S2 EP9 Yui 1.png S2 EP9 Hachiman Yukino 1.png S2 EP9 Yui Yukino 1.png S2 EP9 Christmas Meet 1.png S2 EP9 Christmas Meet 2.png S2 EP9 Christmas Meet 3.png S2 EP9 Yukino Frustrated.png S2 EP9 Shizuka 1.png S2 EP9 Service Club 1.png S2 EP9 Shizuka 2.png S2 EP9 Destiny Land Tickets.png S2 EP9 Maihama Station.png S2 EP9 Hachiman 5.png S2 EP9 Yukino Yui Iroha.png S2 EP9 Hayato Iroha 1.png S2 EP9 Yumiko Hina Kakeru.png S2 EP9 Destiny Land Sign.png S2 EP9 Marie Mascot.png S2 EP9 Sobu Group 1.png S2 EP9 Sobu Group 2.png S2 EP9 Yui Yukino 2.png S2 EP9 Service Club 2.png S2 EP9 Service Club 3.png S2 EP9 Yui Yukino 3.png S2 EP9 Space Universe Mountain.png S2 EP9 Hina Kakeru.png S2 EP9 Hina Hachiman.png S2 EP9 Kakeru Hayato.png S2 EP9 Pan-san 1.png S2 EP9 Bamboo Hunt.png S2 EP9 Pan Corner 1.png S2 EP9 Pan Corner 2.png S2 EP9 Pan Corner 3.png S2 EP9 Pan-san 2.png S2 EP9 Hachiman Pan-san.png S2 EP9 Hachiman Yui.png S2 EP9 Yukino Pan-san.png S2 EP9 Yui Yukino 4.png S2 EP9 Hachiman Yukino 2.png S2 EP9 Splash Mountain 1.png S2 EP9 Hachiman Yukino 3.png S2 EP9 Hachiman Yukino 4.png S2 EP9 Splash Mountain 2.png S2 EP9 Yukino 1.png S2 EP9 Hachiman 6.png S2 EP9 Hachiman 7.png S2 EP9 Hachiman Yukino 5.png S2 EP9 Hachiman Yukino 6.png S2 EP9 Service Club 4.png S2 EP9 Fireworks.png S2 EP9 Iroha Confession.png S2 EP9 Iroha Crying.png S2 EP9 Hayato.png S2 EP9 Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes